


Flowers

by ladylegsenjolras



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:56:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylegsenjolras/pseuds/ladylegsenjolras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac and Jehan find a quiet moment to themselves out in a field.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

Jehan leaned his back against a tree, humming softly to himself. Courfeyrac lay on the ground in between Jehan's legs, leaning his head and shoulders against the poet, with a book in his lap. Jehan absently stroked Courfeyrac's hair as the other boy read. The two sat in the middle of a large open field, a place where they could be alone with each other.

Jehan noticed a patch of small daisies growing around the tree. He gathered as many as he could reach with Courfeyrac in his lap. He laid the little flowers next to him and began to string them together, one by one. He worked diligently, his agile fingers not breaking a single stem. When he had a chain of a considerable length, he carefully looped the chain around, making a full circle. He arranged the flowers gently on Courfeyrac's head. The other boy looked up, tilting his head back so that he could see Jehan better.

"What are you putting in my hair?" he asked, chuckling a bit. 

"Flowers," Jehan replied simply. He held up a few daisies so that Courf could see them. He rested his hands on Courfeyrac's chest and began stringing the rest of the delicate flowers together. Courfeyrac put his book down and closed his eyes, putting a comfortable hand on Jehan's knee. The poet finished making a second chain, which he then put proudly on his own head. He looked down to see that Courfeyrac had dozed off, and was snoring softly. Jehan giggled, and carefully leaned forward and kissed his lover on the nose, so as to not wake him. He leaned his head back against the tree and dozed off himself, his hands in the curls of Courfeyrac's flowery hair.


End file.
